The Kings Passion
by Xoticbutters
Summary: The winter air was crisp, the wind hounding through the city. Stormwind guards still at there posts but within the walls of the Kings chambers that crisp air was cut by a fire only the heat of passion could create. [YAOI! OCxAnduin mature BDSM content]


**NA** : YAOI WARNING, Not going to lie we are getting straight into this one! AnduinxOC (Abner [Male] ) I wanted to write this out so here it is. It is menxmen and Anduin bottom also containing bondage you have been warned. Don't like it dont read. Abner Longbrick is a Ic character belonging to my bf who has given me permission to use him in these fics ;)

please excuse my sloppy writing it has been some time since I have written anything and with practice comes perfect so bare with me. I know my spelling and grammar are not fantastic I am working on it :) if not I will get the help of someone who can prof read it for me so you guys can enjoy my work.

 **The Kings Passion**

The winter air was crisp, the wind hounding through the city. Stormwind guards still at there posts but within the walls of the Kings chambers that crisp air was cut by a fire only the heat of passion could create.

Upon the large well dressed bed Anduin Wrynn lay there the new king of stormwind lay bare on his front his skin glistening under the candle light of the room, his hands bound by straps of dark leather holding the petite wrists above his head as his chest lay flat on the cotton blue sheets his rear high and presented for all to see, while he spread his long slender legs wide as if awaiting to be taken. Though instead there was the sound of a large crack of leather hitting skin, Anduins voice breaks the silence after the young king arching his back as he screams out, his already tender flesh of his backside taking more abuse. The young king withers under the hand of a much more muscular man who was the reason the young kings face flushed red, lips swollen from attention before hand and his bright blue eyes shining with pleasure and lust, he pulls back on the restrains as he feels the pain rush through his body.

The man in question holding the large dark leather flogger paces the side of the bed, his skin is tanned and body well build, he holds his posture well as he inspects his work, steel blue eyes roaming the lithe pale body spread on the sheet, he runs his hand through his dark ebony locks as he makes eye contact with Anduin, he leans down gently placing his hand on the kings cheek stroking the soft flesh with his thumb, speaking gently his gilnean accent just above a whisper "You are doing so well your majesty" his facial features strong the scare running from the top of his ear down his cheek to the corner of his mouth just adding to his strong features.

Anduin whimpers gently as he stares into those stern eyes, he moves his head away breaking the contact as he pushes his backside up once again, making the other man lick his lips at the sight watching as the King willingly presents his backside to him, he strides over to his rear once again placing his ruff hands upon such delicate skin giving it a small smack before standing back, watching as even the smallest touch causes his grace to wither now. Taking a step back the larger man runs his hand down the soft leather of the flogger feeling it run between his fingers until he gets to the end and holds it there, his gaze now at his kings backside spread and ready.

Without warning he pulls back and hits Anduin with full force, the young king moans loudly his body again arching beautifully but before he could catch his breath the man strikes again, then again and again. He does not let up as Anduins moans begin to sound more like screams, his blue eyes tearing up from the pain, his backside starting to purple in places as he would attempt to arch away from the contact unable to move due to his bindings. The man holds up the flogger and strikes the young king again, he does not let up until he watches as Anduins body begins to convulse, he holds back for a moment as he watches his King shudder and moan loud his blonde hair sticking to his pale skin his eyes fluttering shut as he manages to grab a pillow with his bound hands, bucking his small hips forward as he releases, his moans running through the other man as he watches in pure delight.

After a few moments Anduin falls onto the bed spent, his breathing heavy and skin covered in sweat. The taller man walks over to sit on the edge of the large bed running his hand through those creamy blond locks until his young king regains himself. Anduin flutters his eyes opening offering a genital smile to the other before speaking in a low breathless tone "You do well my knight, the past few hours must have been hard on you" the other smiles in return his features no longer stern but much softer as he leans down pressing a gently kiss of those pink swollen lips before whispering against them "It brings me great pleasure to help you your majesty" with that the younger smiles again as he replies "Hm Abner you certainly are getting good at this".

For a moment everything is silent the two stay as they are until the other man stands once again this time he moves to get onto the bed, the mattress sinking at the extra weight as he places his hands on the abused flesh of the smaller body beneath him, inspecting the bruises and marks the night has provided due to there actions together. Amber now moves off the bed once again, placing the leather flogger down on the sheets as he walks across the large room, Anduin stays still listening intently to what Abner is doing as he hears him ruffle around picking something up and then the foot steps start to get closer, the young king tenses slightly in anticipation as he feel that familiar hand once again, gently stroking his backside only for a moment before it leaves again.

Abner stands back now again having the same view as earlier of his kings back side, taking a moment to drink in the sight of the young monarchs petite bound body. He moves now to kneel beside Anduin he holds up now a long wooden cane, the wood itself is soft but still firm enough to do its current job, he leans down inches from his ear whispering in a sultry tone "Count for me your majesty" and before Anduin would get a chance to reply he strikes down with the cane on his tender flesh but with little force as to give him an idea as to what is to come.

Anduin gasps loud clenching his hands, his body arches forward once again as he takes in a deep breath, "O-One". Abner gives his young king a moment to regain himself before again striking his rear with the cane this time it holding more force making the lithe man cry out his body stiffening as he pulls back on his restraints clenching his eyes shut from the pain rushing through him, there is a moment of silence before Anduin manages to breath out once again "Two..." with that Abner strikes again obtaining the same sweet reactions from Anduin "T-Three..." again the cane would hit, now Anduin cries out louder his body heating up from the abuse and pleasure, clenching the pillow he is resting on with his bound hands as he readies himself for the next and within a short time it comes, Anduins voice begins to break breathing much heavier as his eyes begins to water "Four!" he shouts out as if forcing himself to speak.

Abner watches the swelling and forming purple bruises and slight welts keeping a close eye as to not hit the young man to hard in more tender places. Keeping himself in check also as to not stop himself without Anduins say so, this is after all what his King asked for. After giving him a few moments to recover he holds his hand up with the cane and hits with much more force getting a cry much louder then before as a reaction, Anduin pulls back at his restraints much harder, the pale flesh around his wrists reddening as he does so, shutting his eyes when he cries from the hit "Six!", his voice piercing through the silence between hits now. After he whimpers soft but pushes his backside up ready for another strike and it comes within seconds again getting the same reaction "S...seven..".

Abner rather shocked at how much his young king is enjoying the 'punishment' thinking he wouldn't be able to take much, he leans down once again purring into his ear "Hm my King, lets get to ten shall we?" all he got in reply was a soft nod and whimper as Abner sits up again kneeling over the smaller form from the side, holding the cane up he strikes with force causing Anduin to reaction similar again, pulling at his restraints arching his back as he cries out whimpering a soft "Eight". There is a soft tutting noise as Abner shakes his head down at him talking in a more authoritative tone "I'm sorry your grace what was that?" he runs the cane gently down the skin of Anduins back as he speak slowly teasing the flesh until he is back at his rear gently running it over the tormented flesh, teasing the most coloured areas on purpose gaining a whimper again off the young king. Anduin takes in a breath now trying to steady his breathing, his length hard and throbbing as his body sweats from the heat burning within him, he does how ever manages to regain his voice as he speaks much louder for the larger man to hear "Eight", Abners hums satisfied hearing his reply before striking once again causing that voice to pierce through with a cry as the smaller body arches and hunches over, the tears now running down those soft red cheeks as his legs shake he whimpers much louder now obviously starting to reach his limit. "Nine"

Abner takes this moment to place his hands once again on the abused flesh gently stroking it as he await for Anduin, keeping a close eye on him now speaking softly "Can you take one more your grace?" there is silence after, all that could be heard was Anduins heavy breathing as he keeps dead still before there is a gentle nod, Amber smiles now his king is tough it seems. Now Abner holds the cane up one last time, with a loud crack he hits his young king one last time and with that Anduin screams out a cry, his whimpering much louder as he arches forward pressing his body into the sheets still on his knees. Abner leans down now placing the cane on the sheet again placing his hands on his rear as he leans down to place gentle kisses on the bruises and welts listening to Anduins soft cries, feeling how stiff he is trying to sooth him while he regains himself.

After a moment of just tender kisses and strokes Abner leans over the young king, gently turning him over to lay on his front taking his time with his hands to make sure the leather doesn't tighten more. The sight was breath taking, Anduins skin was glistening under the candle light and from the light admiting across the room from the fire place, the long blond locks of his hair spread out on the pillow and over his shoulders, checks flushed pink as his mouth was open slightly as he breathed heavy. The petite body was so easy, so willing to move for him, his eyes half lidded as they looked up at Abner shining clouded in pleasure.

It truly was breath taking and court Abner off guard, watching his king so vulnerable so submissive to him. It stirred something within him something primal, he had to hold back from just taking his king with force, he leaned down now placing gently kisses on his neck, revisiting areas he had already claimed as he moved down, licking the flesh of Anduins chest before moving even lower "Your majesty... you truly are a beautiful" Anduin looked down now offering a soft smile and a brighter blush at his words.

Abner though soon got to his destination, wrapping his large hands around Anduins length gently stroking the hard throbbing flesh earning a sweet little moan form the smaller man, Abner chuckles soft making eye contact with him once again "My your grace, you really did enjoy yourself didn't you?" he got a huff in return and a screwed up face from Anduin making Abner chuckle again before leaning his head down, kissing the head of Anduins length then flicking his tongue over the tip causing another sweet moan to escape the young kings lips as he leaned his head back into the pillows relaxing under Abners touch.

Abner took his time giving Anduin some breathing space before he was about to take Anduins length within his mouth he was stopped by the sound of his soft breathless voice "Master Londrick, I wish to give you the same pleasure I am about to receive" it made Abners heart skip when Anduin spoke to him like that and Anduin knew it. He nods gently in return before sitting up moving himself over to kneel down with his legs ether side of Anduins head, taking care knowing the young man was still bound to the headboard. Abner couldn't hold the excitement as instantly he felt Anduins tongue the gently lapping at the head of his much larger and girthier length making him hum in pleasure before kneeling down to give his King the same treatment.

Anduin licked his lips hungrily at the sight of Abners now throbbing length, knowing full well how much Abner enjoys this certain position they have come to play in a lot. He feels Abners mouth now take his own length in causing a low moan to leave Anduins throat, he leans up taking Abners head within his out mouth gently lips wrapped around the flesh as he sucks softly at first earning a delightful moan around his own length from the larger man as Anduin takes this moment to take more of his length, bobbing his head up and down as he does so still unable to take Abners fall size.

They stayed like this for awhile, each pleasing the other. Anduins sucks and licks around Abners length getting hungrier as Abner places his hand on the young kings sack, using his fingers to now massarge the balls between his fingers. Anduin already close to release from there earlier antics starts to moan loud now eagerly sucking Abner making the other man groan at each suck, beginning to rock his hips down now gently. Abner makes quick work feeling Anduins manhood twitch and throb within his mouth, he pulls back now releasing Anduins length and getting a whimper in response. Abner places two fingers in his mouth sucking on them and lathering them up before placing them at Anduins peek little hole, prodding at the entrance making the young king buck his hips up pleading for them silently before Abner complies and pushes his index finger in gently thrusting it a few times before adding the next to join in sketching Anduins entrance more, the young king moaning gently around his length at each thrust.

Abner talks his breathing becoming heavy knowing if they keep this up he wont last much longer "Now your majesty cum for me" with that he moves down taking the tip of Anduins member with in his mouth once again gently sucking on it before taking the whole thing, pressing his fingers within him finding that sweet little spot that causes the most perfect reactions from the young king. Anduin now begins to wither beneath him wanting so bad to be able to move his hand but instead makes good work on Abners length, running his tongue along the under side making Abner wither himself before sucking much harder all the while feeling those fingers now thrusting rather vigorously within him making him move his hips up rocking them to meet his thrust, feeling Abners skilled tongue run along his length in ways that make his head go dizzy, soon it does become to much Abner hits that spot and it sends sparks of pleasure within him making the young king moan deep around Abners length as Abner rocks his hips. Anduin arches his back now whimpering loud as his body begins to convulse, spreading his legs wide as his toes curl into the sheets feeling the pulses as he spills his hot seed within Abners mouth, moaning loud around Abners length struggling to even give it any attention at this moment.

Abner feels Anduins body stiffen and with that he prepares himself to take what his king offers, feeling the hold fluid enter his mouth he drinks at it greedy as he keeps his fingers working inside the young man making sure to give his King a pleasant finish. Once he feels Anduins body relax under him Abner moves now gently as to not hurt himself still being within his Kings mouth, he kneels down beside him once again leaning his head down to meet his, gently placing a kiss on his plump lips while he lay there enjoying the feel of a hard release.

Anduin speaks now his voice is sweet and low barely above a whisper "Please my Knight, take me within my sheets" Anduin spreads his legs as he speaks his small body obviously tired as Abners moves now placing himself between Anduins legs not before drinking in the view once again, Anduins body was glowing as if the light itself was around him, his pleading eyes begging him to take him. Watching Anduin like this it stirred Abner and now he could do something about it, he takes his own length in hand and places the swollen head at Anduins entrance gently pushing in, groaning at the tightness engulfing him as he moves to attempt to bury himself with the heat. Anduin moans heavenly at the feel finally about to feel that hardness push within him, pressing against his walls as he pushes further in.

Finally buried to the hilt Abner moves his head back shutting his eyes as he moans deeply the tight hot heat of his King engulfed around his throbbing hard length, he pulls back not giving Anduin much time and in once swift movement thrusts back it, causing Anduin to once again moan spreading his legs wider, in time Abner picks up a low pace his gently thrusts starting to irritate the young king as he begins to rock his hips up toward Abner, "No need to be genital My Knight" Abner grins wide now watches as Anduin smiles gently at him a look he could stare at all day, he leans over now pushing Anduins hips up higher so he can bury in deeper before whispering against those soft lips "As you wish your Majesty" he captures his lips in a deep passionate kiss as he begins to thrust down hard, pushing Anduins smaller frame into the mattress and earning some delightful sounds within the kiss.

Anduin breaks the kiss no longer able to hold his voice the position causing Abner to hit a spot deep within him that makes him see stares, he moans at each thrust "Ah! Abner... by the light yes!" Abner growls low listening to Anduin, his cries fueling the fire within him as he grabs Anduins hips with a tight grip, looking down at the flushed King withering in pleasure bound to his own bed and at his mercy. His pace quickens he thrusts vigorously, his own breathing matching Anduins, heavy and deep trying to keep some self control still. Anduin on the other hand lost it awhile ago, he lay there his hips held up in the air spreading his legs wide and moaning in sheer bliss at the pleasure his body was receiving, his length hard once again and added to each thrust was the pain of Abners sack slapping his rare backside causing more rushes of pleasure to wash over him, he lays his head back his neck on display hair spread out again and eyes rolled back as he rocks his hips up to meet Abners, pulling hard against the leather bounds desperately.

Anduins sweet voice fills the room, Abner found out a long time ago his king was rather vocal in bed. His voice was heavy and almost desperate as the noises of skin to skin colliding could also be heard "Oh light bless me" Abner couldn't help but smirk listening his own brow heavy with sweat as he himself moans at each thrust enjoying hearing Anduins pleasure. Though soon it builds up feeling himself getting close he begins to growl low his thrust becoming more brutal causing Anduins cries to become much louder almost screaming, Abner can see his grace wont last much longer watching the young king throw his head from side to side holding the pillow with his bound hands, eye shut and there it was Anduin arched his back opening his eyes watching Abner as he moans loudly his body began to convulse heavily as he pushed himself up off the bed, pushing Abner into him and wrapping his leg around his waist as he throws his head back. This sight drove Abner mad watching Anduin in such a state he tries thrusting still while Anduin tightened around him watching as the young king spills his seed over his torso, he thrusts hard now as well as he can forcing himself deep while Anduins hot entrance tightens around his length, soon it also becomes to much as Abner throws his own head back moaning loud Anduins first name gently thrusting as Anduins muscles milks him dry.

Anduin soon lays spent, breathing heavy head lay to the side as Abner places his hand on top the headboard to keep himself up as he lay over him, breathing heavy trying to regain himself even shaking slightly from he intense bedding. He does how ever look down at Anduin a ping of concern in his eyes knowing this was the hardest he had been with the king so far. As if he knew Anduin turned to meet his gaze his bright blue eyes shining as he offer a sweet comforting smile leaning up as best he could to place a gently shaky kiss on Abners lips. Abner smiles in return watching in awe at how beautiful Anduin truly was, with his free hand though he does go to untie his wrist being gently not to hurt him anymore, once free Anduin rubs his now sore wrists chuckling sweetly as he places his hand on ether side of Abners face sitting up and pressing a much more passionate kiss on his lips. Abner sighing soft into the kiss closes his eyes wrapping his arms around Anduins slender waist and pulling him into his lap.

Yes the air was crisp outside but there are many ways to keep warm these winter nights.


End file.
